Blind Date EClare
by EClarexForever
Summary: Alli decides to set Clare up on a Blind Date, as Adam has done For Eli. Will the EClare flame spark yet again? -Bad summary, greaat story :
1. Chapter 1

_**Blind Date**_

**An EClare Fanifiction :]**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Degrassi, btw. I do own a Cupcake somewhere in My Fridge.. Want some? [:**

**[A/N] This Happens after Clare and Eli are friends, and Alli and Jake are together, and Clare is fine with that. Its a few months after the Halloween Special.. and this will probably be a 2-shot, or three, depending.. R&R!**

**Clare's POV:**

"PLEAAAAASE!" Alli pleaded, holding her scarf to her chest. I sighed. I knew I couldn't get out of this. There was No way. "Alright," I gave in. "Ill Let You set me up on a blind date. BUT, that doesn't mean ill enjoy it." I havn't had a date since.. Well, since Jake, who is currently dating My bestfriend Alli.. And is my new Step Brother. Yes, confusing, I know, but me and Jake are good now..

"Yesss!" Alli squealed. "You WONT regret this!" she started to reapply some eyeliner, infront of my desk mirror. Her and Jake were going out to eat- nothing really fancy, but this is Alli, we're talking about. She'll fine any excuse to dress up.

I rolled my eyes at her. I cant believe she's setting me up on a blind date. But with _Who? _I set down my sweater on my chair, and fell onto the bed. Tomorrow night should be interesting..

**Eli's POV:**

"Ok, remember, act normal," Adam gave me a look. "Well, atleast TRY." I glared at him. I really CANNOT believe he was seriously forcing me into going on a DATE, with someone I dont even KNOW! I was kind of tricked into it, though..

_FLASHBACK:_

_"What are you doing Friday night?"_

_I thought for a minute. "Nothing, really. Probably going to just stay in, and watch some Harry Potter reruns." _

_"Great, your free." _

_I rolled my eyes._

_"Your going on a date, Mister." Adam casually replyed, grabbing one of my comic books and Flipping through it._

_"WHAT!" _

_"You havn't Been on a Date since..." He stopped. But I knew what he was going to say. "Nevermind, but your going on a date friday. Look Pretty."_

_END FLASHBACK._

"Im Bi-Polar, Not crazy, Adam, I know how to act around girls. Im quite the charmer, really,"

We skipped into Degrassi Community School, and parted ways. I headed to English class, kind of sad that my english Teacher wasn't anymore, since I was now a Senior. I looked over to my right, and saw Clare Edwards, brushing passed me. We exchanged warm smiles, without saying a word. This was how it usually was, now, when we see eachother. Atleast it was better than the akward stares we used to share, after we broke up.. I quickly got that thought out of my mind. Im still, unconditionally in love with Clare, but all I want is for her to be Happy. Even if that means for us to just be friends. I walked casually into my english class. I remembered walking into ' room, and seeing that blue-eyed beauty.. I shrugged the memory to the side, and took my seat.

**Clare's POV:**

"You look so pretty!" Alli exclaimed, observing my choice of clothing.

I had a pair of demin Jeggings on, with a floral print tanktop, and a thin white sweater over it.

The weather was still nice out, it was only around the middle of October. "Looks like Your rubbing off on me," I stated, as Alli grabbed my make up bag from the table. "Lemmie just-" She started to apply a little more eyeliner on my eyes, and brushed my cheeks with blush. "There.." I stared at myself in the mirror. I had to say, Alli WAS a makeup Guru.

"Thanks, Al. What time is it? Isn't the date at 8:00?"

I groaned a little, still slightly annoyed by the fact that I was being forced into spending 2 hours with a complete stranger. "Its 7:45." Alli checked her phone. "We should go, Jakes waiting in the truck." I grabbed my Coach wristlet, and we strutted out my door, to Jake's beat-up Truck.

**Eli's POV:**

I sat at The Dot, waiting a little impatiently for my Blind Date. i have a feeling i'll be punching Adam out by the end of tonight. Sighing, I looked at the time. _7:55._

Just as I looked up, a Blue eyed girl swiftly walked through the doors.

_Clare._

"Eli?" She greeted me, and i stood up.

"Hey , Clare, Whats up?"

She looked around, as if searching for someone, before replying. "Looking for someone.. Im kind of on some stupid Blind Date, that Alli and Adam set up." I Looked at her, a little surprised. "Uh.. im Here because Adam set ME up on a blind Date.."

_Oh, God._

"Uh.. O-oh," She stuttered. I could tell she was nervous. "Do you wanna sit?" I asked. "I think we're suppose to be on a Blind Date, or something.." She hesitated, before accepting, and sitting across from me. _Oh boy.. This'll be one hell of a Night.._

**Weird Towards the ending, I know. I kinda got lazy. Ill fix it later. xo Anyways, R&R PWEAAASE!3 iLuu :] xoxo, ****JadaSophea**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Blind Date**_

**An EClare Fanifiction :]**

**DisClaimer: I Do Not own Crawl, the song mentioned, or Degrassi. I honestly wish I did, tho.. EClare would still be together..**

**R&R!**

**Chapter 2: The Date..**

_**"So where do we go from here? **_

_**With all this fear in our eyes? **_

_**And where can Love Take us now,**_

_** we've been so far down.."**_

**Clare's POV:**

_Was Alli Serious? ELI? HE'S. MY. BLIND. DATE.?_

"Can I take Your order?" a Waiter came over to us. She was a tall, blondie, who looks as if she should be working at Hooters, instead of The Dot. I felt intimidated, a little. She looked perfect, all of her features, just flawless. I felt a pang of envy. Eli looked up from his menu. "Uh.. Ill have a Frappe, and a number 4, thank You." He handed her his menu, and she smiled sweetly, before turning to glare at me, expectantly.

"I'll Have a number 6, and a Mocha Frappe."

She walked away, and I glanced up at Eli. "So, Eli, hows school?"

"Great, its my last year, but hows 11th grade?"

"Awesome, I have again, for grade 11 english."

We continued to make small talk, until the waiter came by, and placed our food onto the table. She stuffed a piece of paper in Eli's Hand, before walking away, Kind of seductively. I looked over at the paper He was Holding.

_Hey, Im Emily ;) call me? 123-456-7890_

_**[A/N] NOT A REAL NUMBER, BTW.**_

IS SHE SERIOUS? DOES SHE NOT SEE HE'S ON A DATE? _Wait.. Backtrack. WHY do I care again?_ Its not Like i WANT to be on this date.. _Right?_

I tried not to worry much about it. I dont care, This was just a friendly date, thats all. Eli and I, are just friends, nothing more. No feelings involved, we've both moved on from the passed._  
><em>

**Eli's POV:**

I stared at the note in my hand for a few seconds, Before putting it into my leather coat pocket, and looked over the table, at Clare. She was _glaring _at me.

"Uh, did I do something wrong?"

She rolled her eyes. She seems to do that alot lately.

"No, its just.. Your on a date. But you just accepted a girls number!"

I smirked. _Oh, so she DID care.._ "So this is a date?" I leaned closer over the table to her. I felt her getting sort of, _uneasy. _She broke her gaze. "N-no, thats Not what I meant! i.. gotta go." Clare started to get up. I followed her out the door, dropping a 50 dollar bill on the table. Once outside, i grasped her wrist, and she swung around. "Wait, No, Clare.."

_Dont go, I wanted to Beg. _What was I doing? This was nothing more than a friendly get together. But, no, there was something else in those eyes, _feelings? No.._

".. Ill see you in school." She whispered.

I couldn't let her go, now. I finally got her to actually talk to me. And, obviously she still likes me, if she's getting mad over Emily giving me her number.

"Wait.." Clare stopped, but didn't turn around. "But, Lets just say, IF you knew you were going on a date with me.. would you still have came...?" she stayed in place for a few seconds, before turning around slowely. "I dont know.. im just confused.. maybe.."

I didn't wait for her to finish. I stepped closer, as time stopped. Leaning in, I pressed our lips together. She kissed back, and My hands found her waist.

I slowely pulled away, opening my eyes, and seeing her stand there in shock.

"Eli.."

"Clare, I REALLY love you, I'll understand if you don't feel the same after that kiss, But i had to take a chance."

Clare didn't say anything. She grabbed ahold of me, and hugged me. I held onto her, kissing her forehead.

I felt something wet on my chest. "Clare, why are you crying?"

She lifted her head, and my heart melted into her blue oceans.

"I missed you, Eli. I should've held on , i should've-" I couldn't take it, her lips moving as she speaked, I stopped her from speaking, by pressing our lips together once more, and I felt rain starting to lightly fall from the sky.

"Its starting to rain, Clare, I should get you home, before it pours." I mumbled against her lips. She stepped away, and I couldn't help notice how her eyes glistened in the moonlight. "Eli, Maybe, we could, i dont know.. Be together again? But, take it slow.. I dont think Im ready for another relationship, just yet.." I understood why she wouldn't want to trust anyone again, with the whole Jake and Alli situation over the summer. In a way, it was similar to me and Julia, even if the Julia situation was a lot more worse, I understood that Clare was scared of being hurt, again. afraid to Love, Afraid to try. And, I respected that, I'd give her time.

"I Know, ClareBear. Now, I wouldn't want you to get sick, let me take you home."

We walked along the sidewalk, and I realized her shivering. I slipped off my Leather Jacket, and wrapped it around her fragile shoulders, carefully, as if she'd crumble into pieces over the littlest touch. She smiled a little, and we continued on, walking to her house.

**This MIGHT be the end.. Its only a 2-shot. I'll most-likely make a sequel, though, depending on Reviews! Maybe, 15? LEGGO!& Sorry, its short. Writers Block. afkdg;.! -JadaSophea**


End file.
